If You Can't Hang
by DeadToLove
Summary: Kellin Quinn has a problem. He's totally in love with his best friend Vic, but there's a twist; both of his best friends, Vic Fuentes and Justin Hills, crush on him! When Vic gets with Kellin, friendships are strained and trust is broken. This is no ordinary love triangle. Contains all the members of Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, and All Time Low. Who will Kellin choose?
1. Chapter 1

So, let's get some background things in check before I start the story of this love triangle.

I'm Kellin, Kellin Quinn. I'm seventeen, a senior in high school. My two best friends are Vic Fuentes and Justin Hills. My dad left us about two years ago, and now it's just me and my mother.

I've had a crush on Vic since tenth grade, and trust me, I adore him. He's so perfect, gorgeous, hilarious...funny...charming...mmm...

Don't get me started.

Anyway, I have more friends than just those too. I mean, I may not be a popular kid, but at least I have a group of real friends. My friends consist of Jack, Jesse, Gabe, Jamie, and Tony. I have four more in the grade below me, Alex, Jack number dos, Rian, and Zac. Mike, Vic's older brother, is both my friend and a big brother to me. He's pretty kickass, to be honest.

Now on with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kellin! Kellin! Kellin, wait for me!" My best friend, Vic Fuentes, yelled after me.

"What do you want now?!" I half yelled, half laughed. My heart pounded faster like it always did when he was near. He slid to a stop by my locker.

"We need to talk." Vic said, suddenly serious.

"Okay, just give me a second to- JUSTIN! GET OFF ME!" I laughed. Justin and Vic were my two best friends, and it was unare to me that both of them secretly hated each other. But you'll find out why later. Anyway, Justin laughed and hopped off my back.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later, okay Justin? Vic needs to talk to me." I said.

"Oh, okay. Sure, see you later." He went off to catch up with the two Jack's, Ale, and Jesse. I turned to Vic.

"Anyway, what'd you want to talk to me about?" I asked, meeting his gorgeous eyes.

"Actually, can you come over tonight instead? It's a Friday." Vic said.

"Oh, okay then. Yeah, I will."

"Okay, we'll talk then. Mike's waiting to pick me up outside, so I'll catch you later. Bye." Vic rushed out of the school, leaving me standing there confused.

~X.x.X~

My mom dropped me off with a "See you Sunday, love you," before driving off. I walked up the steps to Vic's house, and knocked on the door. Vic opened it, smiling when he saw me.

"Hey! Come on upstairs!" Vic pulled me inside and up to his room. I dropped my bag on the floor, and we sprawled out on his bed.

"So...Kellin, I...I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" I asked, sitting up to look at him. He sat up too.

"I...I don't know how to explain it." He said. We sat there in silence, and I waited for him to speak.

"I...can I show you?"

"Show me wha- Mmmph!" Suddenly, Vic's mouth was on mine, his hands holding my face. He was kissing me! He pulled away, looking away from me.

"If you hate me...or never want to talk to me again...I'd understand, but I like you. No...I'm completely and utterly in love with you, and I figured that you deserve to-" He was cut off by me kissing him. My hands tangled in his hair, and I pushed him down onto his back, may arms resting beside his head, his hands falling to rest on my ass. His hands travled up and down my back and ran through my hair occasionally, our kisses never ending.

~X.x.X~

I don't know how long we lay there like that, but there was a lot of making out. We eventually broke apart, and I rolled off him, and we snuggled close together, arms around each other.

He kept his arm around me when I shifted onto my back, his hand coming up to cradle my cheek when he kissed me. We lay there in silence, and I almost fell asleep. His thumb rubbed soothing circles in my shoulder, and I realized how warm and soft his skin really was. I've loved him for so long...and it's so hard to believe that he loves me too. I was almost asleep when his lips found mine again in the darkness, and he kissed me goodnight; no tongue, just a sweet, simple kiss that made my heart flutter. He pulled me close to him once again.

"Goodnight Kellin..." He whispered. I slipped under, a small smile on my face.

~X.x.X~

Monday at school, Vic was waiting for me at my locker. We were officialy together now, but I didn't know if we were going public or not. I didn't have to ask, because his lips were on mine as soon as I arrived. My hands automatically tangled in his hair, and he pushed me up against my locker, kissing me hungrily. A small whimper escaped me, and a teacher tapped on his shoulder.

"Erm...not that their is a problem with you two being together, I could honestly care less about that, your displaying mass PDA, and I'll have to ask that you don't do that anymore." The teacher looked awkward.

"Sure thing teach." Vic pulled away, and let me get my book. I giggled when he laced his fingers with mine, and our friends stood off to the side, watching us. Every one of them was grinning...except Justin.

"What's wrong Justin?" I asked, my grip on Vic's hand tightening. Was he going to hate us now?

"Nothing! I'm happy for you two, honest. Just thinking." He forced a smile. I let it go, not wanting to push the issue if he didn't want to talk to me about it. Jesse took my phone, and looked at all the pictures we took after we got together. My background was a picture of me and Vic, with Vic's arms around me from behind, me grinning, and Vic kissing my cheek. Jesse made an "awee!" noise at it, and showed it to everyone. I laughed, and Vic pulled me in for a kiss. I heard the sound of my phone taking a picture. I pulled back, and stole my phone back. Jesse had taken a picture of me with my arms around his neck, and Vic's around my waist, our lips locked and eyes closed. I shook my head, but saved it and pocketed my phone.

I laced my fingers with his once again, and he walked me to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you all know, I changed Vic to the younger brother and Mike's the older brother. **

Six months passed, and Vic and I were still together. He greeted me with a hug and kiss every morning at my locker, and I always returned the favor. It was routine, but it was amazing and I loved it. I got my books from my locker, and laced my fingers with his. Everyone was used to us being together now, and we rarely got bullied over it now that one of the jocks had come out of the closet. We walked into class, and settled into our usual seats in the back. Vic wrapped his arm around my shoulders, his arm resting on the back of my chair. I looked up at him and smiled, reaching my hand up to rest on his cheek when he leaned in to kiss me. Our lips moved softly together for a few minutes, no tongue, just kissing over and over. The teacher walked in, and we had to break apart.

Our next class, we settled at the lab table with Justin. Justin glared at Vic, but gave me a wave. Things were strained between Justin and I, and I really didn't know why. Vic and Justin always got into screaming wars when I wasn't around. I remember when the three of us were truly best friends back in middle school, and no one hated anybody. I had no idea what happened to change everything.

Suddenly, before the teacher walked in, Justin decided to announce the worst thing he could possibly announce to our entire chemistry class.

"Hey everybody, Vic Fuentes used to cut himself from seventh to tenth grade because his daddy always screamed at him that he was a failure and worthless, which is true. He is." Justin was smirking. Vic's eyes widened in shock. The entire class gasped, and half of them laughed, but the other half was in shock yet. Vic's gorgeous eyes filled with tears, and he yanked his hand out of mine, and ran from the room.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed at Justin. Before I knew what was happening, m arm was pulled back and I punched him _hard._ His nose gave a satisfying crunch...right as the teacher walked in.

"HE TRUSTED YOU! HE FUCKING TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU PULL THAT STUNT? YOUR A FUCKING ASSHOLE, JUSTIN HILLS! DON'T _EVER_ TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I screamed, punching him again. Suddenly arms were pulling me back, and I was sobbing. Justin's mouth was hung open in shock, and tears from the pain were spilling down his cheeks. His face had blood on it and his shirt was soaked.

I was sent to the office, but I went and found Vic first. He was sitting in the bathroom, face hidden in his hands. His shoulders were shaking roughly, muffled noises coming from him. I crouched beside him, and wrapped my arms around him. Vic clung to me, sobbing louder. We'd finally gotten him to realize that he wasn't worthless, that he wasn't a failure, and now Justin went and did this. I held him close while he cried, playing with his hair.

I took him to the principal's office with me, and we told him what happened. Now, while our principal is pretty chill and understanding, I did get a Thursday, but so did Justin because he "provoked" me. The principal gave me permission to get Vic out of there, and I did, calling Mike on my phone and having him come get us.

Mike was pissed when he got there, and he pulled Vic close and held him tightly against him. Vic's arms went around his waist, and he held on tight.

"If it makes you feel any better, MIke, I broke the bastards nose."

"That does make me feel a little better, but I'd love to beat his ass." Mike rubbed his brother's back, trying to calm him.

"Let's get you home. You coming Kellin?"

"Yeah." I crawled in the back with my boyfriend, and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close.

~X.x.X~

We lay on his bed in the dark, watching horror movies. He was curled up into my side, and I had my arms around him. A low noise came from him, and I looked down at him. Was he sleeping? No... I brushed the tears off his face.

"Baby, he's not worth it. Don't cry." I whispered.

"I...I trusted him..." Vic looked away, "I mean, I know he hates me now days, but I trusted him, Kellin."

"I know baby..." I kissed his forehead, pulling him close. He looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. I leaned in to kiss him, and he pressed himself against me. Suddenly, his hips were between my legs, and we were making out rather roughly, my hands in his hair and his gripping my hips. We'd hadn't had sex yet, but we fooled around sometimes, like blowjobs and handjobs and all that, but other than that, nothing really. So when he began pulling off my clothes, I thought nothing of it. My hands found the buttons on his shirt, and I began to unbutton it. Soon we were both only in our boxers, and we were rolling around on his bed, our kisses getting rougher if possible and hands roaming everywhere.

"Baby...baby, please...I need you...!" Vic gasped in my ear when he got me pinned onto my back. His hair was a mess, his lips swollen, and eyes wild with passion.

"You have me." I breathed, trying to lean up to kiss him again.

"No...I mean..." He pushed his hips forward, and the friction that he began to cause made me gasp.

"I need you that way." He whispered.

"A-Are you sure it's not t-to soon?"

"I'm sure, Kellin. I love you. We've been together for six months, and baby...you have no idea how bad I want to make you mine." Vic locked his eyes with mine. I nodded breathlessly, and pulled him close to me.

~X.x.X~

I woke up at noon the next day, still in Vic's arms. My body ached, but in the best way possible. Last night was the best night of my life. Vic was still asleep, snoring softly. I kissed his chest, trying to be cute without waking him up. Small bruises were on my hips, but I had no complaints. Vic's eyelids fluttered open, and he pulled me closer to him, smiling against my hair.

"Your amazing..." I breathed, kissing his cheek.

"Your the amazing one, Kellin. You have no idea how amazing you were last night."

"I had no idea what I was doing, Vic..." I whispered, blushing.

"Neither did I."

"You were perfect though. You knew all the things to do..."

"Baby, I really didn't. I was just doing things that felt good to me, so I did them to you. Like, when you tug at my hair, I love that. It's a huge turn on, so I tried it on you, and it made you go crazy. I really didn't know what I was doing." He whispered, brushing my hair from my face. I felt this strange urge inside me, and I threw my leg over his hip, straddling him.

"Baby, what are you doing?" He breathed.

"I'm not really sure." I breathed. I put the condom (pre-lubricated, of course) on him, and slowly sank down. The gasp that came from my mouth sounded nothing like me. I began to rock back and forth, my hands on his shoulders. He threw his head back, moaning softly as I began to pick up the pace of my rocking. His hands slid from my thighs to rest on my hips. My moans were really high pitched, which was unusal for me.

"Baby...baby...ho-holy shit..." He gasped. I grabbed ahold of his hands, and started to bounce up and down, having no idea what the hell I was doing. It was pure instinct, and my hands were slipping from his to claw at his shoulders. Vic threw his head back and groaned loudly. My moans became gasps when he began to snap his hips upward to meet mine.

"Vic...Vic...!" I gasped.

"Kellin...Kellin, baby, now. Holy fuck...now! FUCKING...URGHHHH!" The sexiest noise came from him, like some kind of roar or a yell, and my satisfied scream echoed. I collapsed on top of him, and we lay there in silence, trying to catch our breath. Thank God we were here alone, otherwise that would've been embarassing. I rolled off him, and snuggled into his side, tired out again. Vic was already snoring lightly beside me, fast asleep. I passed out within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Our sex life was pretty active after that. We ignored Justin, he ignored us. We left Justin alone, he left us alone. It worked, kind of, but it hurt like hell. A month had passed, and we still weren't speaking.

I was over at Vic's for the weekend, and his parents were out of town and Mike was staying with his girlfriend, so we had the house to ourselves. Which meant...

"Vic...Vic...! M-More...!" I gasped, throwing my head back. My legs were tangled around his sexy hips, and I couldn't help the loud moans coming from my mouth. He felt so good...so...fucking (hehe)...good...

"Kellin...un...fuck, baby... your so fucking gorgeous...Gah...fuck..." Vic bit down on my neck as he came undone, making me cry out in pain and pleasure as I came undone as well. He rolled off me, and pulled me close to him. I snuggled as close as I could, closing my eyes. He was so warm, and absoloutly perfect for snuggling. His hand traced circles in my hip, and I felt my eyes begin to grow heavy. I fell asleep, tucked against him.

~X.x.X~

I walked downstairs a few hours later (in my pajamas), and heard a knock on the door.

I opened it to see this tall guy that I didn't recognize standing there.

"Hey, you must be Mike, Vic's brother. I'm Jeremy, his boyfriend." The guy smiled warmly at me, holding out his hand. I didn't take it, in shock.

"Actually, my name is Kellin...and I'm Vic's boyfriend." I said numbly. Realization dawned on both of us at the same time. Jeremy looked at me, a stunned expression on your face.

"..how long have you been with him, man?"

"Seven months." I said quietly, looking at the ground.

"...he asked me out five months ago, and we've been together since...if I would've known, I mean, he said he was single, Kellin. If I would've known, I wouldn't have..." I zoned out. My entire world came crashing down, the fact that my boyfriend was cheating on me the only thing I could think of.

I had changed so much for him.

Five months into us being together, he decided that we, meaning he, needed to fix my clothes, my hair, and my music taste. It had been fine when we were just friends, so I didn't understand the sudden change, but I went along with it.

I wanted to make him happy, didn't I?

So I did. I cut my hair, started dressing in normal colored jeans and stupid graphic t-shirts with corny sayings on them, trading my Vans for Nikes. Just to make him happy. I started listening to the stuff he listened too, to make him happy.

What had I done wrong? Why did he decide to cheat on me?

I numbly led Jeremy upstairs, and stood there in shock while Jeremy defended me, and then himself. I don't remember walking out. I don't remember getting home. I remember my mom's stunned face when Jeremy took me home, and I remember them getting me up to my room. My mom made sure Jeremy got to his car safely, because he was a complete wreck, before returning to me. I remember crying myself to sleep in my mother's arms, something I hadn't done since the night I realized that my father wasn't coming home.

All I knew was that school tomorrow was going to suck.


	5. Chapter 5

Vic didn't show up at school on Monday.

Not that I cared.

Well, I do, but I shouldn't.

I lay my head on my desk in homeroom, and could hear the murmurs. As soon as everyone saw how red and puffy my eyes were, they knew; it was painfully obvious that VIc and I were no more. No one bothered to speak to me, not that that surprised me in the slightest. I just wanted to be alone...

I felt someone slide into the seat beside me, and I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. A gentle hand rested on the top of my back, and began to rub soothing circles there. I forgot about hating him at the moment, and broke down in front of everyone. Justin said nothing, just hugged me tight, and told me that if I needed him, even after what happened, he'd be there.

I remember barely making it through ten minutes of first period before Justin had to take me out of the room because I couldn't breathe. He barely got me to the nurse before my legs gave out, and he had to carry me in the rest of the way. My mom had to come get me, because my breakdown resulted in me throwing up numerous times.

Justin stayed with me until she got there.

"I'll come over after school today, okay? Don't do anything stupid, okay Kellin? We may have had a fallen out and you may hate me, but your still my best friend and I give a fuck about you man, alright? Stay strong until I get there." He said, his hand gently on my back.

I slowly nodded, and then my mother guided me to the car.

-X.x.X-

The rest of the day, all I did was sleep. I was awoken by the sound of my door slowly opening, and quiet footsteps on my bedroom floor. I rolled onto my back, and gazed up through the hair in my face at Justin.

"Hey...feeling any better?" He said softly, sitting on the edge.

"No...I just wanna sleep, honestly... You can stay if you want...I don't care..."

"I'll stay. Go back to sleep."

I did.

-X.x.X-

I woke up again a few hours later, and saw that my room was now clean, and Justin was asleep on my bedroom floor. He was snoring softly, his head on his backpack, his sweatshirt over his shoulders. I glanced at the clock. Past midnight. I must have slept longer than I thought.

I slowly got out of bed to piss and all that, before kneeling beside Justin and shaking him awake.

"Justin...wake up..." I whispered.

"Huh?" Justin jerked awake, startled.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

"Nah, your fine Kellin. I can't believe I fell asleep; you were snoring pretty loud."

"I don't snore." I argued quietly. At least, I didn't think I did.

"You do. I'll record you sometime."

"Alright." We sat in silence.

"Does your mom know your here?"

"Yeah. I told her I was coming over to stay with you for the night because you were going through a bad breakup. She doesn't know about our falling out because my dad never told her."

"Oh." I said quietly.

"And Kellin...I really am sorry for everything. I just...I got so jealous because now Vic wasn't only your best friend, he was your boyfriend. I felt forgotten. I felt like a third wheel. I was stupid and I deserved it when you punched me in the face."

"It's alright, Justin...I haven't been mad at you for awhile." I smiled weakly at him. "It's just, Vic was, so I had to be mad at you too..." We were now laying on my bed, staring at my ceiling.

"I really hated that too."

"Hated...?"

"The fact that he changed you. Kellin...no one is worth changing yourself for. I miss your band shirts, your long hair, and your skinny jeans and vans. If you want my honest opinion, I hate your new look because it isn't _you_," He paused to take a breath, "Kellin, you deserve someone who's going to love you for who you are. Someone who isn't going to change a thing about you, someone who isn't going to judge you. You deserve so much better than Vic, Kellin."

I looked at him, stunned.

"...I know." I finally said. I yawned, closing my eyes, about to fall asleep. "I don't know where I'll ever find a guy like that though."

"He's laying right beside you..." I thought I heard Justin mutter, but I must've been dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Years later:

"Met a boy at seventeen, thought he meant the world to me, so I gave him everything, he turned out to be a cheat..." I started singing, the audience singing along word for word with me. My bandmates, otherwise known as my friends from high school, Jack, Gabe, and Jesse were behind me, playing their instruments. My boyfriend Justin, was playing his a little ways away from me. He shot me a wink when I got to the part about him.

"Met a boy at twenty three, knew he meant the world to me, so I gave him everything, and he did the same for me...IMAGINE THAT!" I screamed into the microphone. My promise ring shined in the lights, and the promise ring on Justin's left hand did too.

"Cause your such a pretty pretty pretty pretty face, but you turned into a pretty big waste of my time!" I sang. That was our last song of the night, and I closed the show quickly before joining my band backstage.

Justin immediately pulled me into his arms in a tight hug, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You were amazing tonight baby."

"You say that after every show Justin." I giggled, hugging him back.

"That's because it's true Kel." He smiled at me. I leaned up to kiss him again, and his hands slowly moved from my hips to my waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck. We kissed over and over for a few minutes, having a short little moment like we did after every show.

-X.x.X-

A loud gasp came from the back of my throat as I arched against Justin.

"Justin! Ahh..." I gasped. His hand gripped one of mine, and the other gently held my hip.

"Your so gorgeous, Kellin...so fucking hot." He gasped in my ear.

"I'm gonna...gonna...mmm..."I came undone, my back falling and hitting the bed. We were in a hotel for the night. I could hear a bed in a different room hitting the wall. Probably Jesse and his girlfriend.

Justin had pulled out of me and settled between my legs, laying his head on my chest. I played with his hair for a few minutes, watching his eyelids gently flutter closed.

I let my hand rest on his back, and he began to snore quietly, sleeping soundly. I knew that in a few minutes, he'd be snoring away as loud as he could. I carefully moved him off me and settled him against the bed before it got bad enough to bother me. It did a few minutes after I got him tucked in, and I grabbed my earplugs, putting them in and snuggling into him. My eyes slowly closed, and I passed out.

-X.x.X-

"It sounded like you two were having a snoring competition last night. If one of you was quiet, the other was snoring away. It changed up a lot. I heard Justin more than I heard you."

"Even with my earplugs he kept me awake." I grumbled. I was cranky, tired, and really wanted to go back to bed.

"I'm sorry baby..." He gently kissed my forehead, and pulled me carefully into his side. I yawned, laying my head on his shoulder. I must've passed out, because I woke up and Justin was carrying me back to the bus. My head lay against his shoulder. I tried to talk, but it all came out as a sigh.

"Shhh...go back to sleep sweetheart. I've got you." He whispered in my ear. I saw Jack walking beside us, carrying Justin and I's bags. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I passed out right as Justin reached the bus.

-X.x.X-

"Kellin, our manager is here. Get up." Jack came back to wake me up. I curled closer into the blankets on my bunk.

"You can go back to bed as soon as he's done talking to us, okay?" Jack promised, before helping me out of bed. I snuggled into Justin after I set down on the couch.

"Hey guys, we're going to be stopping a studio soon. Kellin, your going to sing in a song that Pierce The Veil is going to record for their new album. Their manager is a good friend of mine, and when he was at the show the other night, we decided to see if you and that band's lead singer would sound good together. Warped Tour kicks off soon, so we need to get this song out as soon as possible, okay Kellin? We'll be there in a few hours, so rest up, okay Kellin?"

"Okay..." The band name sounded familiar, but I couldn't think of the reason why...

-X.x.X-

I walked into the studio hand in hand with Justin. Pierce The Veil's manager stood there waiting on us. I'd asked Justin to come with me, because I was always more confident with him there. He smiled at me, pecking my lips gently before we went into the room the other band was in. I recognized three of them immeaditly. The singer had his back to me, and the other three recognized me too and stared at me, stunned.

"Guys, is this good? We need to be ready for when the other guy gets-" The singer turned, and my heart quit when I saw his face. He gasped, a stunned expression on his face. I turned to Justin, and he tightened his hold on me, refusing to let go. I looked at the man across the room from me again.

"...Kellin?" He asked.

"Vic."


	7. Note

**The sequel has been posted! It is called "King For A Day."**

**xoxoxoxodez**


End file.
